Wie man einen Drachen in ein Kleid steckt
by A Snake revu
Summary: Charlie ist schon viel zu lange Single, beschließen seine Geschwister. Und Oliver Wood wäre doch genau der Richtige, um daran was zu ändern.
1. Prolog

**A/N:** Aus der Reihe: „Aber sie sähen so niedlich nebeneinander aus." Außerdem wird Sinn genrell überbewertet.

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog<strong>

Bill ließ sich schwer neben Hermine auf die Gartenbank fallen. „Na, das ist ja mal eine Neuigkeit."

George, der vor der Bank im Gras lag, schielte zurück zur Terrasse, wo Percy grade einen Arm um Audreys Hüfte legte und tatsächlich über etwas lachte, was Arthur sagte. „Ich fass es nicht, dass den _irgendeine_ Frau nimmt."

Grinsend lehnte Bill sich zurück. „Und ich fasse es nicht, dass ich gewonnen habe."

„Gewonnen?" Ron beuge sich vor und starrte seinen Bruder an. „Was willst du gewonnen haben?"

„Unsere Wette. - Percy ist wohl nicht schwul, also..."

Jetzt setzte George sich auf. „Das ist ja interessant. Ich erinnere mich vage daran, dass du _auf_ Charlie gesetzt hast, nicht _gegen_ Percy."

„Da hat er recht." Ron verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Verstehe ich das richtig? Ihr habt gewettet, dass eure Brüder schwul sind?" Hermine klang beinahe, als wäre das etwas Schlimmes.

„Klar. Jeder eine Galleone. ...Und meine ist jetzt weg." Ron deutete anklagend auf seinen Bruder, der neben seiner _Verlobten_ am Gartentisch saß und Tee trank.

„Tja, Brüderchen..." Ginny pflückte einen Grashalm und drehte ihn zwischen den Fingern. „Wie gesagt: Percy hat sich den Schlafsaal mit _Oliver Wood_ geteilt. ...Wenn er schwul wäre, hätten wir das in der Schule bemerkt."

Äußerst erwachsen streckte George ihr die Zunge raus.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ernsthaft, ihr seid doch..." Sie zuckte mit den Achseln und warf einen schnellen Blick zur Terrasse. „Aber, ja, Charlie ist schwul."

Bill grinste triumphierend. „Na also. Wenn Hermine das sagt, haben Ginny und ich gewonnen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Hermine hier als Schiedsrichter zugelassen ist."

„Und ich wüsste wirklich gerne, woher du das weißt, Schatz..."

„Statistik." Auf die fragenden Blicke, die ihr zugeworfen wurden, fuhr Hermine fort: „Etwa zehn Prozent aller Männer sind schwul. Und man hat festgestellt, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit mit der Anzahl von männlichen Geschwistern steigt... Außerdem hat er letzten Monat bei der Stippvisite im Ministerium nicht einmal bemerkt, dass Jules Bedingford mit ihm geflirtet hat."

„Das klingt nicht nach einem wissenschaftlichen Argument..."

„Wollen wir wetten?" Hermine hatte wirklich zu viel Zeit bei ihnen verbracht, stellte Bill zufrieden fest.

George schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach, du weißt doch, mit soetwas wie Wissenschaft konnte ich noch nie etwas anfangen." Er begann auf einem Grashalm zu kauen. „Aber, so überzeugend die Argumente von Miss Granger auch sind, ich bin dafür, dass die Wette nicht gewonnen ist, bis Charlie mit einem Kerl hier auftaucht."

Bill zuckte mit den Achseln. „Klingt fair."

Ginny seufzte. „Wir werden unser Geld nie kriegen... In Rumänien kann er nur was mit nem Drachen anfangen."

„Vielleicht solltet ihr ihn verkuppeln", grinste Ron.

„Hm... Einer von Fleurs Cousins ist schwul..."

„Oh Gott, Bill, ich liebe Fleur und Victoire ist das wahrscheinlich süßeste Baby der Welt, aber KEINE Franzosen mehr."

„Wir bräuchten sowas wie... einen schwulen Oliver Wood."

„Gut, dass Harry nicht weiß, wie sehr du auf Wood stehst, Schwesterherz."

Hermine legte nachdenklich den Kopf zur Seite. „Wood _ist_ schwul."

„Was? Woher weißt du das schon wieder?"

Hermine wurde rot. „Das stand in der _Hexenwoche_..."

„Du liest die _Hexenwoche_?"

Die Farbe von Hermines Gesicht näherte sich immer mehr der Haarfarbe ihres Freundes an. „Na ja, das war noch in Hogwarts... vor zwei Jahren oder so, da war nicht viel zu tun und..."

„Stimmt, da war so was! - Man hat ihn mit nem Muggel rumknutschen sehen! ...Aber Puddlemere ist da grade abgestiegen, das hat keinen interessiert." Ginny grinste. „Perfekt."

„Inwiefern?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Achseln. „Och, Percy könnte ihn zur Hochzeit einladen..."

„Miss Granger, mir gefällt die Art, wie du denkst."

„George, _meine_ Freundin."

„Ich weiß, so eine Verschwendung..."

Bevor Ron auf seinen Bruder losgehen konnte, tauchte Charlie hinter ihm auf. „Was ist das denn? Ein Familienrat, von dem ich nichts weiß?"

„Japp."

„Und, worum geht's?"

„Na, dass du schon viel zu lange Single bist."

„Super. Mum will den Kuchen anschneiden."


	2. Chapter 1

**- 1 -**

Wenn es irgendetwas gab, dass man über seine Familie sagen konnte, dann dass man nie, _nie_, allein war. Genau genommen war das einer der Gründe dafür, dass Charlie Rumänien und das Drachenreservat so mochte. - Dorthin verirrte sich so leicht niemand, der Anekdoten über Onkel Willbur erzählen wollte oder ihm erklären musste, wie niedlich seine Nichte doch war. Die Drachen waren lediglich ein netter Bonus.

Gegen seinen Willen grinsend ließ er den Blick über die weitgehende rothaarige Menschenmenge, die sich in der alten Scheune versammelt hatte, schweifen. George und Angelina unterhielten sich angeregt mit Onkel Willbur. Hermine umarmte grade Aubrey, während Ron und Percy sich gegenseitig auf die Schultern schlugen und Bill und Fleur verzweifelt versuchten, die kleine Victoire vor all den Großtanten und -cousinen zu retten.

Und er... saß abseits von all dem Trubel an seinem Platz und wartete darauf, dass es endlich etwas zu essen gab. Alleine. - Theoretisch sollte das erholsam sein.

Tatsächlich starrte er aber all die Paare um ihn herum an und fragte sich, ob er vielleicht tatsächlich schon zu lange Single war. - Bisher waren ihm achtundzwanzig Jahre nicht wirklich lang vorgekommen, egal wie oft seine Mutter betonte, dass es langsam Zeit für mehr Enkelkinder wurde, wenn sie Victoire nicht völlig verziehen sollte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und griff nach seinem Bier. Wahrscheinlich wurde er einfach nur wunderlich. Sollte in seinem Alter ja vorkommen.

"Hey Charlie."

Er hob den Kopf. Neben ihm war ein junger Mann mit breiten Schultern und schiefem Grinsen aufgetaucht.

"Wood! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Percy dich eingeladen hat."

"Immerhin haben wir sieben Jahre lang praktisch zusammen gewohnt." Das Grinsen wurde noch ein bisschen breiter. "Aber ich hab mich auch gewundert."

Er ließ sich auf den Stuhl zu Charlies Linker fallen. "Audrey hat rote Haare", stellte er fest.

"Tja, was soll ich sagen, mein kleiner Bruder ist eben traditionsbewusst."

Oliver lachte. "Ja, wo kommen wir bloß hin, wenn man Weasleys nicht mehr an den flammendroten Haaren auf Kilometer Entfernung erkennt?"

"Oh, ich hab keine Ahnung, wohin _ihr_ kommt, aber_ wir _kommen näher an die Weltherrschaft."

"Und, wo steckt deine Freundin?"

Charlie zuckte mit den Achseln. "Wenn ich sie kennenlerne, sage ich dir bescheid."

Wood lachte. "Ich hab gehört, die meisten Paare lernen sich auf Hochzeiten kennen. - Deshalb bin ich ja hier."

"Na dann, Waidmanns Heil! Ich glaube, ich verzichte." Charlie griff nach seinem Bier. "Bei den ganzen Rothaarigen hier kann ich unmöglich vorher wissen, ob das Audreys Verwandtschaft ist oder doch eine meiner Cousinen."

Grinsend hob Wood seine eigene Bierflasche und prostete ihm zu. "Auf das Single-Leben!"

"Auf das Single-Leben!"

"Und, was stellst du sonst mit eben dem an?"

Charlie zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ich arbeite wieder im Drachen-Reservat." Sie hatten sich damals auf der Siegesfeier in Hogwarts kurz unterhalten und er hatte Wood erzählt, dass es Schwierigkeiten beim Wiederaufbau des Reservats gab und dass er sich daran beteiligen wollte.

"Ich kann aber immer noch nicht glauben, dass du dafür Quidditch hast sausen lassen."

Ja, genau das hatte er damals auch gesagt. Charlie zuckte mit den Achseln.

"Du hättest für England spielen können!" Wood schüttelte den Kopf und nippte an seinem Bier. "Sorry. Ich bin da immer noch ein bisschen... überenthusiastisch."

"Das warst du schon immer... Du hast mich fast geküsst, als ich dich ins Team aufgenommen habe."

Ein leichter roter Schimmer schlich sich auf Woods Wangen. "Die Versuchung war damals groß", grinste er. "Meine Mutter behauptet, ich hätte schon mit fünf jedem, der es nicht hören wollte, erzählt, dass ich mit Schottland die Weltmeisterschaft gewinnen werde."

"Klingt aber auch nach nem guten Plan."

"Ja ja, mach dich nur lustig. Aber mein Plan beinhaltete auch, im Finale England zu besiegen."

Charlie grinste. "Was ihr nie geschafft hättet, wenn ich Sucher gewesen wäre."

"Tja, das werden wir jetzt nie herausfinden."

"Och, ich werde dann trotzdem jedem erzählen, dass ihr den Sieg nur mir zu verdanken habt."

"""

"Es muss wahnsinnig toll sein, eine so große Familie zu haben."

"Meistens ist es vor allem wahnsinnig." Charlie starrte seine Bierflasche an und versuchte sich zu erinnern, die wievielte es war.

"Aber man ist nie alleine."

"Eben."

"Hm."

Charlie sah auf und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Wood starrte völlig fasziniert auf die Tanzfläche, wo Charlies Brüder ihre Freundinnen oder Ehefrauen und seine Schwester ihren Freund durch die Gegend wirbelten. Oh Merlin, _Ehefrauen_. Jeder seiner Geschwister war seit Jahren in einer Beziehung mit der selben Person, sie waren alle so gut wie verheiratet... War er wirklich schon so alt?

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab die meiste Zeit das Gefühl, irgendwie von ihnen allen überrannt zu werden."

"Überrannt?"

"Mein kleiner Bruder Percy hat heute geheiratet... Und ich will ihm immernoch durch die Haare wuscheln und ihm die Brille klauen. Ginny überlegt, wie sie ihre Kinder nennen soll und mein letztes Date ist vier Jahre her oder so."

"Was?"

"Irgendwie... keine Ahnung. Sie werden alle zu schnell erwachsen, sie sind zu viele, zu laut, zu... ich glaube, ich bin ein bisschen zu gern allein."

"Ja, das glaube ich auch. Seit vier Jahren?"

"Nicht wirklich viel."

"Eine halbe Ewigkeit."

Sie grinsten einander an.

"Ich bleibe dabei, ich find die Idee von so ner riesigen Familie klasse."

"Da spricht ein Einzelkind."

"Nein, nur jemand, der schon ewig nicht mehr mit seiner Schwester geredet hat."

Jetzt, wo er das sagte, erinnerte Charlie sich an Fiona Wood, eine schlanke Ravenclaw, die mindestens ebenso quidditchbegeistert war wie ihr jüngerer Bruder, und deren Klatscher Charlie mehr als einmal getroffen hatten. Aber irgendetwas an Woods Gesichtsausdruck oder Tonfall hinderte ihn daran, die Anekdote von seinem Sturz im Finalspiel im fünften Schuljahr zu erzählen. Eigentlich wollte er den anderen Mann nur umarmen. Stattdessen stand er auf und holte ihm ein neues Bier.

"""

"Oh Mann, es hat echt noch geschneit. Wen hat Perce denn dafür bestochen?"

Charlie klang amüsiert und sogar ein kleines bisschen abfällig, aber insgeheim erfüllte ihn der Anblick der zentimeterdicken Schicht unberührten Schnees mit einer beinahe schon kindlichen Freude. Und es war schön. Unglaublich kitschig, aber schön.

"Keine Ahnung, aber es macht sich bestimmt gut auf den Fotos." Wood klang ein bisschen abwesend, als er Audrey und Percy dabei beobachtete, wie sie in den Schlitten stiegen. "Die roten Haare bilden nen schicken Kontrast."

"Langsam habe ich das Gefühl, ich sollte mich bei dem ganzen Rumgehacke auf meiner Haarfarbe diskriminiert fühlen."

"Ach quatsch, ich stehe auf Rothaarige." Wood hatte seinen Blick vom Brautpaar trennen können und grinste Charlie an. Seine Nasenspitze war von der Kälte gerötet, aber seine Augen funkelten im Licht der magischen Lampignons. Irgendwie beunruhigte es Charlie, dass er soetwas feststellte.

"Und trotzdem hast du noch niemanden abgeschleppt. Also, welche meiner Cousinen darf ich dir vorstellen?"

"Hmm..."

"Und da fährt er..." George hatte einen Arm um Charlies Schulter gelegt. "Ist das nicht ein rührender Augenblick? Unser Percy ist endlich erwachsen." Er schniefte theatralisch.

Charlie zuckte mit den Achseln. "So ist das Leben... und als nächstes bist du dran, wenn ich mir Angelina so ansehe."

"Ha! Nee, nee... Ich tippe auf Harry und Ginny. Und davon abgesehen wärst du dran, so als Zweitältester und so."

"Du kannst ja eine Ehe für mich arrangieren."

"Das hättest du gerne. Du drückst dich den ganzen Tag mit Drachen rum und ich such dir ne Freundin. So seh ich aus. - Wir könnten dich allerdings mit einem Drachen verheiraten."

Wood grinste. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das legal ist."

Jetzt schlang George auch ihm einen Arm um die Schultern. "Das, mein lieber Oliver, sind Details. Kleine, nichtige Details, die mich noch nie an irgendwas gehindert haben. - Kommt, lasst uns noch ein Bier trinken und überlegen, wie wir einen Stachelbuckel in ein Kleid kriegen."


	3. Chapter 2

**- 2 -**

"Charlie, Liebes, du willst doch nicht schon wieder abreisen?"

"Eigentlich..."

Molly Weasley schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Du bist wirklich viel zu selten hier. Selbst Weihnachten hattest du nur einen Tag Zeit, und das Haus ist doch jetzt nach der Feier so leer, Ginny will ja auch heute schon wieder nach London zu Harry."

"Du könntest echt noch ein paar Tage bleiben, wir spielen am Wochenende gegen Puddlemere, ich könnt dir ne Karte organisieren", schlug Ginny vor und grinste dabei beunruhigend breit.

"Will ich wirklich meiner Schwester dabei zusehen, wie sie mein Lieblingsteam in den Boden stampft?"

"Oh, das hat schon was", behauptete Ron um eine komplette Scheibe Toast herum. "Wenn sie verlieren, hast du wenigstens noch was, worüber du dich freuen kannst."

Ginny streckte Ron die Zunge raus. "Nach dem Spiel gegen die Cannons hast du ne Woche nicht mit mir geredet."

"Sag ich doch, ich hab mich für dich gefreut."

Hermine grinste. "Vielleicht solltest du wirklich mal ein paar Tage Urlaub machen, ich bin mir sicher, dass du noch Überstunden und Urlaubstage von acht Jahren abzufeiern hast."

"Ehrlich Ron, musst du wirklich mit jemandem zusammen sein, der Zugang zu meiner Personalakte hat?"

Ron nickte nur und seine Mutter schien sich auf einmal sehr für den Inhalt ihrer Teekanne zu interessieren.

Warum wunderte Charlie sich eigentlich noch? Natürlich hatte Molly Hermine darauf angesetzt, ein bisschen auf Charlie zu achten, wo sie jetzt doch im Ministerium in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe arbeitete. Und natürlich hatte Hermine gar keine Skrupel, sich Informationen zu besorgen, die rein gar nichts mit ihrer eigentlichen Arbeit zu tun hatten. Und trotzdem, oder auch grade deshalb, mochte Charlie sie eigentlich ganz gerne.

"Ich bin mir auch sicher, dass das aus arbeitsschutztechnischer Sicht sehr fragwürdig ist."

Grinsend schüttelte Charlie den Kopf. "Ich geb mich geschlagen. Bis zum Spiel bleibe ich noch. Und Puddlemere wird euch so fertig machen, Schwesterchen."

"""

Es war ewig her, dass Charlie ein Quidditch-Spiel gesehen hatte. Sieben Jahre war das WM-Spiel jetzt her... Er war wirklich kein guter Fan.

Zufrieden atmete er die Luft ein, die nach gebratenem Fleisch und Popcorn und Bier roch und zupfte seinen Puddlemere-Schal zurecht, als die Tore geöffnet wurden und die Spieler auf das Spielfeld schossen. Ginnys Haare wehten hinter ihr her, als sie sich scharf in eine Kurve über dem Fanblock legte und Charlie konnte nicht anders, als unglaublich stolz auf seine kleine Schwester zu sein, als die Menge ihr zujubelte.

Der Jubel für die Spieler von Puddlemere fiel deutlich geringer aus, aber das hinderte ihren Kapitän nicht daran, eine Reihe von Loopings vor der Tribüne zu fliegen. Dafür hatte Charlie allerdings gar keinen Blick, auch wenn Jamie O'Neill mit Sicherheit das beste war, was diesem Team je passiert war, denn er beobachtete Oliver Wood dabei, wie er völlig unaufgeregt seine Kreise über den Tribünen zog und ein paar der Harpies-Spielerinnen mit Handschlag begrüßte. Natürlich, mit oder gegen die meisten von ihnen hatte er wahrscheinlich schon in Hogwarts gespielt und er war schon immer ein echter Frauenschwarm gewesen. Grinsend erinnerte Charlie sich an den Zwölfjährigen, der ihm nach seiner Ernennung zum Hüter um den Hals gefallen war, und dem schon damals die Mädchen hinterher gerannt waren. Und heute blieb nicht einmal Charlie etwas anderes übrig, als anzuerkennen, dass er wirklich gut aussah.

Was wahrscheinlich der Beweis dafür war, dass Ginny mit ihrer Feststellung, dass er schon viel zu lange Single war, recht hatte. Klar war Wood attraktiv, aber während eines Quidditch-Spiels nur den Hüter des einen Teams anzustarren war definitiv nicht normal. Oder sinnvoll.

Wood positionierte sich vor den Torstangen und Charlie zwang sich von ihm weg und in die Mitte des Spielfeldes zu sehen, wo gerade die Bälle in die Luft entlassen wurden.

Als der Anpfiff ertönte, stoben die Spieler auseinander und Charlie hielt tatsächlich die Luft an, als O'Neill und Harris senkrecht nach oben dem Quaffel nachschossen. Es war letzten Endes Harris, die den Ball packte, was definitiv nur an dem besseren Besen lag. Sie passte zu Ginny. Die duckte sich unter einem Puddlemere-Jäger hindurch und flog dann in Richtung der Torstangen. Mit einer spektakulären Seitwärtsrolle wich sie einem Klatscher aus und passte den Quaffel zur dritten Jägerin, die ihn elegant im spitzen Winkel auf den linken Torring spielte, wo Wood ihn mit gradezu unverschämter Leichtigkeit aus der Luft pflückte. Als er jubelnd von seinem Sitz aufsprang, konnte Charlie nicht anders, als sich im Stillen zu seinem Blick für Talente zu beglückwünschen.

"""

Trotz dieses extrem guten Anfangs, Woods offensichtlichem Talent und der Tatsache, dass Jamie O'Neill einer der besten Jäger der letzten Jahre war, ging Puddlemere sang- und klanglos unter. Nicht, dass Charlie sich da im Vorhinein irgendwelchen Illusionen hingegeben hätte.

Er wartete vor den Umkleidekabinen, um seiner Schwester zu gratulieren und sie vielleicht zu einem Abendessen im Dorfpub zu überreden, als ihm jemand auf die Schulter tippte.

"Wood. Tolles Spiel!"

Der Hüter grinste. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du für uns bist", stellte er fest und deutete auf Charlies Schal.

"Seit ich denken kann. Ist bei uns Familientradition, unser Herz an hoffnungslose Fälle zu verlieren."

"Wie charmant."

Grinsend zuckte Charlie mit den Achseln. "Eigentlich wollte ich Ginny ja noch gratulieren, aber da die Damen wohl noch die nächsten Stunden mit ihrem Make Up beschäftigt sein werden... Kann ich dich für ein Bier und ein Abendessen begeistern?"

"Wie könnte ich einem so treuen Fan etwas abschlagen?"

"Oder dem Mann, der deine Quidditch-Karriere überhaupt gestartet hat."

Wood legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern. "Oder dem."

"""

Sie waren die paar Kilometer ins Dorf zu Fuß gegangen und hatten sich im Pub einen Tisch am Fenster gesucht.

"Also, ist das so üblich? Schleppst du nach einem Spiel sonst irgendwelche weiblichen Fans ab?"

Wood schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich neige generell nicht zum Abschleppen von irgendwelchen Frauen. Oder von irgendwem anders, wo wir schon dabei sind. - Ich glaube, ich bin zu schüchtern."

"Dann darf ich mich also geehrt fühlen?"

"Ich hatte dir doch von meiner Vorliebe für rote Haare erzählt."

Charlie streckte ihm äußerst erwachsen die Zunge raus und klaute eine Pommes von seinem Teller.

"Und ich habe dich während meiner ganzen Schulzeit praktisch angebetet."

"Angebetet?"

Wood wurde tatsächlich ein bisschen rot. "Klar, du warst verdammt noch mal _Charlie Weasley_. McGonagall hat sich betrunken, als sie erfahren hat, dass du zu den Drachen bist."

"Echt?"

"Du hast echt keinen Plan, wie gut du warst, oder?"

"Ich war mehr damit beschäftigt das Viechzeug, das ich im Wald aufgelesen habe, vor ihr zu verstecken."

Nachdenklich nippte Wood an seinem Guinness.

"Vielleicht war ich auch ein bisschen eifersüchtig darauf, dass du etwas anderes als Quidditch gefunden hast. Ich meine, wenn mich Puddlemere nicht genommen hätte, ich wüsste nicht, was ich jetzt tun würde. Fliegen ist so ziemlich das einzige was ich kann."

Charlie zuckte mit den Achseln. "Mehr musst du im Reservat auch nicht können. Fliegen können und ein bisschen lebensmüde sein, das ist eigentlich alles."

"Dann weiß ich ja, was ich mache, wenn aus dem Quidditch doch nichts wird."

"Aber erst, wenn Schottland Weltmeister ist."

Wood salutierte formvollendet. "Zu Befehl, Sir."

"Aber ernsthaft, komm mal vorbei, es gibt wirklich nichts faszinierenderes als mit Drachen zu fliegen."

"Eigentlich dachte ich immer, dass ich ganz gut lebe, ohne die Aussicht auf meinem Besen gegrillt zu werden."

"Das passiert echt selten."

"Wie beruhigend."

"Irgendwo da liegt der Spaß. Aber ich glaube, wir sollten mal langsam. Ich wollte noch packen."

"Packen? Du willst zurück nach Rumänien?"

"Ja, ich muss auch arbeiten, wie sich das für erwachsene Menschen gehört."

Wood schob sich langsam die letzten paar Pommes in den Mund. "Schade, wir könnten sowas echt noch mal wiederholen."

"Du kannst mir ja ne Karte für dein nächstes Spiel schicken."


	4. Chapter 3

**- 3 -**

Charlie ließ sich schwer auf das kleine Sofa fallen. Was ein beschissener Scheißtag. Der neue Hornschwanz war völlig durchgedreht und auf eines der brütenden Weibchen losgegangen und er und Ramón hatten genau dazwischen gestanden. Und so sehr Charlie seinen Beruf liebte, um brütende Weibchen machte er normalerweise lieber einen großen, großen Bogen. Und Ramón und sein Bein _einzelnd_ zu den Sanitätern zu bringen war auch kein Spaß gewesen.

Er lehnte den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen, nur um sie erschrocken wieder aufzureißen, als etwas neben seinem Ohr einen schrillen Ton von sich gab. Eine hübsche Schleiereule saß auf der Rückenlehne und bedachte ihn mit einem verächtlichen Blick, als sie ihm den Fuß mit dem Brief entgegenstreckte.

"Dich kenn ich ja gar nicht. Warte, ich hab irgendwo noch eine Maus."

Tatsächlich fand er die Maus, die er erst vor ein paar Tagen im Keller gefangen hatte, im Kühlschrank. Während die Eule sich darüber hermachte, öffnete er den Umschlag, der in einer krakeligen und ihm unbekannten Männerschrift an ihn addressiert war.

In ihm befanden sich ein Ticket für Puddlemere United gegen die Wigtown Wanderers nächste Woche und ein zusammengefalteter Zettel.

_Hallo Charlie,_

_Im Pub von Puddlemere gibt es hervorragende Burger._

_Bis dann,_

_Oliver_

Die Karte heftete Charlie an die Pinnwand in der Küche, bevor er seine Antwort schrieb, die ebenso lang und aussagekräftig ausfiel: _Ich steh auf Burger._

Mit der Frage, ob das jetzt wohl ein Date war, hielt er sich deutlich länger auf.

"""

In der letzten Woche hatte Charlie mehr als genug Zeit gehabt, nachzudenken und er war zu einigen höchst interessanten Schlüssen gekommen.

Er hatte schon immer auf Quidditch-Spieler gestanden. Und dabei war es ihm schon früh ziemlich egal gewesen, ob sie männlich oder weiblich waren, so lange sie Uniformen trugen und fliegen konnten. Am Boden waren die meisten Menschen weitaus uninteressanter gewesen. Oliver Wood hingegen hatte auch in Jeans und Pullover ein viel zu breites und irgendwie schwindelerregendes Lächeln. Charlies letzte, grandios gescheiterte Versuche von Dates oder umkompliziertem Sex waren zwar mit Frauen gewesen, aber... Er hatte durchaus schon früher Theorien entwickelt, warum diese Aktionen einfach immer in einem Desaster endeten. - Er stand also auf Oliver Wood. Es war wirklich traurig, wie wenig ihn das überraschte.

Also stand er jetzt neben dem Stadionausgang, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben und wartete auf sein Nicht-Date. Nicht die schlechteste Beschäftigung für einen Samstagabend.

"Charlie, du bist tatsächlich gekommen." Wood klang wirklich ein bisschen überrascht.

"Du hast mir Burger versprochen."

"Mich beschleicht das Gefühl, dass du zu viel Zeit mit Drachen verbringst, wenn man dich mit fettigem Essen durch ganz Europa locken kann."

Charlie zuckte mit den Achseln. "In rumänischen Wäldern ist auch sonst nicht viel los."

Wood griff nach seinen Händen. "Wir apparieren, der Weg runter ins Dorf ist echt weit." Er schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln und Charlie war sich wirklich nicht sicher, ob dieses Lächeln oder das Apparieren für das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen verantwortlich war.

"""

"Ich soll dich übrigens von meiner Mutter grüßen und dir ausrichten, dass du mich öfter zu Spielen einladen sollst."

"Du hast deine Mutter besucht?"

"Na ja, wo ich schon mal in England war, dachte ich, es wäre höflich mal 'Hallo' zu sagen. Also bin ich schon gestern abend los und ich muss sagen, ihr Gesichtsausdruck, als sie mir die Tür aufgemacht hat, war unbezahlbar."

"Und, wie geht's ihr? Und deinen Geschwistern?"

Charlie grinste ihn über sein Cola-Glas hinweg an. "Gut ist die Kurzfassung."

"Na, mehr kann man nicht erwarten."

"Und deine Familie? Wie geht's Fiona?"

Es war beinahe schon faszinierend, wie schnell sich Woods Miene verdunkeln konnte. "Keine Ahnung."

Eigentlich war Charlie klar, dass er jetzt das Thema wechseln sollte, aber irgendetwas, vielleicht sein Mangel an Taktgefühl oder auch seine neu entdeckten Ambitionen, den Rest seines Lebens oder wenigstens einige nette Abende mit Oliver Wood zu verbringen, sorgten dafür, dass er tatsächlich "Wie, keine Ahnung?" fragte.

"Keine Ahnung halt, okay? Ich hab ewig nicht mit ihnen geredet."

"Und warum?"

"Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht." Woods Stimme war gefährlich leise geworden. Dem Kellner, der sie nach ihren Wünschen fragen wollte, warf er einen vernichtenden Blick zu. "Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an."

"Aber es interessiert mich."

Wood erhob sich und griff nach dem Mantel, den er über die Stuhllehne gehängt hatte. "Und du kannst mich mal." Und damit verließ er das Pub.

Charlie war gut darin, Unterhaltungen zu versauen, das wusste er. Wahrscheinlich lag das daran, dass er für gewöhnlich nur mit seinen Brüdern oder irgendwelchen Tieren kommunizerte. Aber das hier war selbst für seine Verhältnisse rekordverdächtig beschissen gelaufen.

Er stützte sein Kinn auf die Hände und starrte aus dem Fenster in die Nacht von Puddlemere.

"""

"Charlie?"

Er schlug die Augen auf und bevor ihm einfiel, wo zur Hölle er war und wo verdammt Bill aufeinmal herkam, überfielen ihn hämmernde Kopfschmerzen.

"Gott, mir ist schlecht."

"So besoffen, wie du gestern abend warst, wundert mich das kein bisschen."

Vorsichtig versucht Charlie sich aufzurichten und stellte dabei fest, dass er auf einem Sofa lag, das verdächtig nach dem in Shell Cottage aussah. "Was mache ich hier?"

"Du bist gestern nacht sturzbesoffen durch die Tür gefallen und hast mir mitgeteilt, dass du ein Arschloch bist. Dann bist du auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen, bevor Fleur den Kaffee fertig gekocht hatte."

"Oh Merlin..." So langsam fügten sich Charlies Erinnerungen zu einem vollständigen Bild zusammen. Nachdem Wood verschwunden war, hatte er sich betrunken. Es war naheliegend gewesen. "Warum habt ihr mir nie beigebracht, wann man die Klappe halten muss?"

Bill ließ sich vorsichtig neben ihm auf dem Sofa nieder. "Was hast du angestellt, Brüderchen?"

"Ich habe es geschafft, ein Nicht-Date zu versauen. Und mich in das Nicht-Date zu verlieben." Charlie hatte wirklich keine Ahnung, woher das letzte Wort kam, aber wahrscheinlich stimmte es. Nicht, dass es irgendwo einen Unterschied gemacht hätte. "Mich zu betrinken erschien da angemessen. Außerdem saß ich grade in einem Pub."

"Wie sehr hast du es versaut?"

"Wie schlimm ist es, beim zweiten Nicht-Date tief in familiären Angelegenheiten rumzubohren, bis man auf einmal alleine da sitzt?"

Kopfschüttelnd legte Bill einen Arm um seine Schultern. Das war wahrscheinlich Antwort genug.

"Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich vorher mehr Chancen gehabt..."

"Wieso das?"

"Das hat was mit meinen Geschlechtsteilen zu tun... Aber die Nicht-Dates hätten echt ne tolle Tradition werden können."

Bill ließ seine Schulter los um ihm durch's Haar zu wuscheln und grinste nur, als Charlie protestierte. "Ich hab Jahre darauf gewartet, so ein Gespräch mit dir zu führen."

"Ich bin immer droh, dich unterhalten zu können."

"Dafür biete ich dir eine heiße Dusche, Kaffee und frische Croissants an."

"Du bist der beste Bruder aller Zeiten, weißt du das?"

"Ja. Geh duschen."


	5. Chapter 4

**- 4 -**

"Fiona Wood?" Hermine hob fragend eine Augenbraue und Charlie probierte sich an seinem gewinnensten Lächeln.

"Bitte, du bist die einzige, die das für mich rauskriegen kann."

"Es ist nicht unbedingt legal, einfach die persönlichen Daten von anderen Leuten zu durchsuchen..."

Gut, vielleicht war sein Lächeln nicht unbedingt überzeugend, aber bisher hatte er es auch noch nie gebraucht. "Aber du hast auch meine Personalakte gelesen."

"Du bist ja auch Familie."

Charlie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Das soll Fiona auch mal werden", murmelte er, während er überlegte, ob er wirklich in der Ministeriumsmensa vor Hermine Granger auf die Knie gehen sollte und ob das überhaupt helfen würde.

"Oh", sagte Hermine nur. "Wenn das so ist... Ich werd sehen, was sich machen lässt."

Ihr Lächeln war mitfühlend und eindeutig zu wissend, aber was zur Hölle, dann wusste Hermine eben bescheid. Wenn er damit an seine Informationen kam, war ihm das alles recht.

Vielleicht war es ein bescheuerter Plan, vielleicht war es auch nur unverschämt, zu versuchen, herauszufinden, wo Fiona steckte und was los war. Tatsächlich hatte Bill etwas ähnliches angedeutet und dass er mit seinem 'Nicht-Date' reden und sich nicht noch weiter in seine persönlichen Angelegenheien einmischen sollte. Aber Charlie würde sich ja auch nie einem Peruanischen Viperzahn nähern, ohne sich vorher über Gegengifte zu informieren und sich einen guten Besen zu besorgen. Und der Vergleich hinkte wirklich nur ein bisschen.

"""

Charlie starrte die Wand an. Das... hatte er nicht erwartet.

Hermine hatte tatsächlich etwas herausgefunden und ihm einen Brief geschickt. Diesen hatte er inzwischen vier mal gelesen und konnte ihn auswendig. Und, ja, verdammt, mit sowas hatte er nicht gerechnet und er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Er hatte gedacht, er würde eine Adresse bekommen und könnte Fiona eine Eule schicken.

Gut, eine Adresse hatte Hermine aufgetrieben. St. Mungo-Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen, die Station für Fluchschäden und Zauberunfälle.

Und weil Hermine gründlich war, hatte sie auch herausgefunden, was mit Fiona passiert war. In der Schlacht um Hogwarts hatte sie ein Fluch beinahe in zwei Stücke gerissen und sie war unter Trümmern begraben worden. Man hatte sie erst bei den Aufräumarbeiten gefunden und sie sofort ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Und dort lag sie jetzt fast drei Jahre später noch immer und hatte bisher kein Wort gesagt oder auch nur eines ihrer Familienmitglieder wieder erkannt.

Charlie war schlecht bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie _gefeiert_ hatten, dass Wood gefeiert hatte, während seine Schwester in einem zusammengestürzten Flur gelegen hatte.

Hermine hatte noch eine Notiz angefügt, dass Mr. und Mrs. Wood praktisch jeden Tag am Bett ihrer Tochter saßen.

Verständlich, dass Oliver kein Interesse daran hatte, darüber zu reden, dass er weiter Quidditch spielte und versuchte, sein Leben zu leben.

"""

Die Montrose Magpies hatten einen triumphalen Sieg über Puddlemere United errungen. Keiner der Spieler, der das Stadion verließ, wirkte sonderlich gut gelaunt, aber das interessierte Charlie wirklich nur bedingt. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass Jamie O'Neill ihm freundlich zunickte, als er an ihm vorbeischlurfte. Er biss sich nur auf der Unterlippe herum und suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

Er hatte ungefähr hundert Szenarien durchgespielt und wieder verworfen, als Wood aus dem Tor trat. Als er Charlie sah, drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um, aber Charlie war nicht umsonst einer der besten Sucher Gryffindors gewesen. Blitzschnell packte er den Arm des anderen Mannes und zog ihn zu sich.

"Was willst du hier?", fauchte Wood und versuchte sich aus dem Griff loszuwinden.

"Mit dir reden."

"Ich wüsste nicht, warum wir miteinander reden sollten." Wood schob die freie Hand in die Hosentasche.

Charlie schenkte ihm ein schmales Grinsen. "Dafür fallen mir ein paar Gründe ein. Angefangen damit, dass ich offenbar verknallt in dich bin, bis hin zu der Frage, was _verdammt noch mal _mit dir los ist. Was soll der Scheiß?" Es war wahrscheinlich nicht sonderlich erwachsen, einen anderen Mann mitten auf einem Feld vor einem verdammten Quidditch-Stadion anzuschreien, aber die letzten paar Zuschauer, die auf dem Weg zu den Portschlüsseln waren, interessierten sich kein Stück für sie.

"Was?"

"Was denkst du dir dabei bloß?"

"Wobei?"

"Wie lange hast du Fiona jetzt nicht mehr besucht? Ein Jahr? Zwei?"

Mit einem Ruck schaffte Wood es jetzt doch, sich loszureißen, aber er nutzte die neugewonnene Freiheit nur dazu, Charlie am Kragen zu packen.

"Das geht dich einen Scheiß an!"

"Oh, und wie mich das was angeht! Du kannst sie sehen, wann immer du willst, sie ist _da_!"

"Ist sie nicht!"

"Doch ist sie. Fred ist nicht da. Fred ist _weg_, und ich werde ihn verdammt noch mal nie wiedersehen und ihm nie erzählen können, wie es mir geht, wie sehr ich ihn vermisse, dass es mich umbringt, George so zu sehen!"

"Das ist nicht dasselbe!"

"Doch, genau das ist es. Du bist ein selbstgerechtes Arschloch! Sie ist deine verschissene Schwester und du kannst sie besuchen und stattdessen ignorierst du sie! Ich würde Merlin weiß wen dafür töten, Fred noch einmal zu sehen!"

Etwas explodierte in seinem Gesicht und erst als sich der rote Schleier vor seinen Augen lichtete und er den pochenden Schmerz wahrnahm, wurde ihm klar, dass Wood ihn geschlagen hatte.

"Du bist hier selbstgerecht! Ich kann mich an Fred erinnern und ich erinnere mich an Fiona und ...das was da im Krankenhaus liegt, sieht bestenfalls aus wie sie. Aber das ist sie nicht. Fiona hat gelacht und konnte Stunden über die Magpies reden und... und... und... Und ich will, dass sie so bleibt. Ich will nicht irgendwann an meine Schwester denken und nur noch sehen, wie sie da im Bett liegt und ins Leere starrt."

Er stieß Charlie gegen die Wand, an der er während des Wartens gelehnt hatte, machte zwei weitausholende Schritte und disapparierte. Charlie starrte noch minutenlang auf die Stelle, an der er verschwunden war.

"""

Er war schon wieder betrunken und er stand schon wieder vor der Tür von Shell Cottage. Diesmal war es Fleur, die ihm die Tür öffnete. "Charlie, was 'ast du? Du bist furschtbar blass."

Er widerstand dem Drang sich seiner Schwägerin in die Arme zu werfen und eine Runde zu heulen. "Ist Bill da?"

"Natürlisch. Komm 'erein. Isch koch dir Kaffee."

Bill saß auf dem Sofa und las, hob aber sofort den Kopf als Charlie das Wohnzimmer betrat.

"Warum nur habe ich das Gefühl, dass du etwas unglaublich dummes angestellt hast?"

"Weil du mich so gut kennst?"

Kopfschüttelnd schlug Bill das Buch zu. "Willst du drüber reden?"

"Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, du erzählst mir auch so, dass ich ein Idiot bin. Und lässt mich wieder auf eurem wunderbaren Sofa schlafen."

"Das lässt sich einrichten. Aber setz dich erst mal."

Das ließ sich Charlie nicht zweimal sagen und er brachte sogar ein dankbares Lächeln für Fleur auf, die ihm eine Kaffeetasse reichte, und dann ihrem Mann einen Kuss gab und sich entschuldigte.

"Du hast dich also wieder in anderer Leute Familienangelegenheiten eingemischt", stellte Bill fest.

"So kann man das sagen." Gänzlich gegen seinen Willen grinste Charlie. "Und es könnte sein, dass ich das noch mit ein bisschen persönlichem Drama angereichert habe. Lautstark."

"Was den schicken blauen Fleck erklärt."

Charlie betastete vorsichtig seine Wange, die inzwischen wirklich angeschwollen war.

"Oliver Wood also?"

"Was?"

Bill schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin nicht blöd. Und Mum wusste, dass du beim letzten Mal vorher bei einem Quidditch-Spiel warst. ...Und ich will mir wirklich kein Mädchen vorstellen, dass dir das Gesicht so demolieren kann."

Charlie nickte langsam. "Ich glaube, ich sollte entweder an meinem Taktgefühl oder an meinem Männergeschmack arbeiten."

"Das war's also?"

"Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich auf ihn stehe, und ihn dann ein selbstgerechtes Arschloch genannt. Nicht einmal ich würde jetzt noch mit mir reden wollen. Plus der nicht zu vernachlässigende Punkt, dass ich immer noch den falschen Satz Geschlechtsteile habe."

"Das sind, wie mein wunderbarer Bruder George sagen würde, Details. Winzige, nichtige Details, die dich an nichts hindern sollten."

"Ja. Und ich finde, George sollte sich schon mal auf die Suche nach einem Kleid für einen Norwegischen Stachelbuckel machen, denn ich werde mich die nächsten zwanzig, dreißig Jahre nicht mehr mit Menschen beschäftigen, schätze ich. Drachen haben viel weniger Probleme damit, angeschrien zu werden."


	6. Chapter 5

**- 5 -**

Genüsslich streckte Charlie sich auf dem Sofa aus und griff nach dem Poststapel, der sich in der vergangenen Woche auf dem kleinen Wohnzimmertisch angesammelt hatte. Er hatte wirklich wenig Zeit in seiner Wohnung verbracht, wegen des Viperzahns, der aus seinem Gehege ausgebrochen war und beschlossen hatte, dass das nächste Dorf sein Büffet war. Und dann waren Mollys - wie er ein besonders agressives Langhorn-Weibchen liebevoll nannte - Junge geschlüpft und er hatte Tag und Nacht neben dem Nest verbracht um genau diesen Moment zu beobachten. Er war wirklich für jede Beschäftigung dankbar gewesen.

Der erste Brief war von Ginny. Sie hatte lediglich zwei Zeitungsartikel beigelegt. _Puddlemere United siegt gegen Tutshill Tornados _war der Titel des ersten und es gab ein Bild von der ganzen Mannschaft. Jocelind Wadcock winkte ihm zu und Jamie O'Neill fiel gerade Wood um den Hals. Dieser Anblick löste ein unangenehmes Stechen in der Magengegend aus. Gott, seine Schwester war eine Sadistin, auch wenn sie es unbewusst war. Ohne den Artikel zu lesen, legte er den Zettel auf den Tisch und zog den zweiten Ausschnitt aus dem Umschlag. Soviel also zum Thema unbewusst. Er las nicht einmal die Schlagzeile, starrte nur auf die großen, farbigen Fotos. Fotos, auf denen Oliver Wood mit einem jungen Mann Händchen hielt. Und dann das Foto, auf dem sie sich küssten.

Diesen Artikel las er doch. Er war reißerisch geschrieben und schon einige Jahre alt und verkündete die sensationelle Neuigkeit, dass Puddlmere Uniteds Reservehüter mit einem Muggle verlobt war. Was, bei Merlins Bart? Verlobt?

Nun, die anderen Briefe konnten auch noch eine Woche warten.

"""

Und einmal mehr stand Charlie vor dem Stadion von Puddlemere, trat von einem Bein auf das andere und wartete. Wahrscheinlich war es wirklich nicht verwunderlich, dass O'Neill ihn schon wieder grüßte, auch wenn er Wood bisher noch nie beim Training aufgelauert hatte. Kurz entschlossen trat Charlie einen Schritt vor. "Tschuldige. Ich bin wirklich ein großer Fan, aber... ist Oliver nicht da?"

"Der ist schon los. Zu seiner Schwester oder so."

"Er besucht seine Schwester?"

"So scheint's."

"Danke! Und wirklich, du bist ein klasse Spieler."

"Danke?"

Aber Charlie hörte O'Neills Antwort schon nicht mehr, weil er bereits auf dem Weg zu St. Mungo's war.

Er apparierte direkt vor der Kliniktür und es interessierte ihn wirklich kein bisschen, wen er anrempelte und wer ihn dabei sah. Erst als er in die Eingangshalle gestürmt war, hielt er inne. Was sollte das? Er hatte weiß Gott kein Recht, einfach in einen Krankensaal zu stürmen. Himmel, er hatte hier überhaupt nichts zu suchen. Andererseits... Ja. Andererseits.

Er setzte sich auf einen der unbequemen Plastikstühle, die an der Wand standen, und wartete, ohne die geringste Idee zu haben, was er Wood eigentlich sagen wollte, wenn der auftauchte. Er würde wohl einfach improvisieren müssen. Das hatte bisher ja schließlich auch immer grandios funktioniert.

"Du bist ein beschissener Stalker."

Wood stand mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm und Charlie kämpfte nur mühsam das Bedürfnis, ihm mitzuteilen, dass sich nicht alles um ihn drehte, nieder. "Kann schon sein."

"Also, was willst du?"

"Mit dir reden."

"Weißt du, ich glaube, darauf kann ich verzichten."

"Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du verlobt bist? Oder inzwischen wohl verheiratet, keine Ahnung..."

Woods Gesichtsausdruck schwankte in beeindruckender Geschwindigkeit von irritiert zu wütend zu amüsiert und dann wieder zu wütend zurück. "Weil ich es nicht bin. Nie war."

"Oh."

"Offenbar ist 'Der Ersatzhüter ist schwul' nicht spektakulär genug für die _Hexenwoche_. Also waren Dave und ich auf einmal verlobt."

"Und Dave..."

"Ist ein wunderbarer Ex-Freund." Wood zuckte mit den Achseln. "Wir schreiben uns Karten zu Weihnachten."

"Aber wenn du... Warum... Oh Merlin." Charlie senkte den Kopf. "Aber freut mich, dass du Fiona besucht hast."

"Du bist gut darin, einem ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden."

"Na wenigstens gibt es irgendwas, das ich kann. Tschuldige." Hastig erhob Charlie sich und stürmte an dem anderen Mann vorbei nach draußen. Ihm war kotzübel.

Warum? Wie konnte Wood schwul und Single sein und... Das war nicht fair. Es war so viel einfacher zu wissen, dass man von vorneherein nie eine Chance gehabt hatte...

"""

"Charlie, hier ist jemand für dich."

Überrascht blickte Charlie auf und der kleine Langhorn nutzte die Gelegenheit, nicht nur in das Steak sondern auch in Charlies Finger zu beißen.

"Autsch!"

"So sieht das also aus, wenn du dich tollkühn gefährlichen Drachen näherst?" Wood trat hinter Liviu hervor. "Ich bin beeindruckt."

Charlie rollte mit den Augen. "Was willst du hier?"

"Du hast mich mal eingeladen. Und, wie hast du das so schön formuliert? - Ich will wissen, was der Scheiß verdammt noch mal soll."

Charlie packte den kleinen Drachen, den er eben noch gefüttert hatte und hob ihn zurück in sein Gehege. Da stand Oliver Wood. Die letzte Person, die er erwartet hatte und wahrscheinlich auch die letzte Person, die er ertragen konnte.

"Okay, ich lass euch beide dann mal allein." Liviu nickte ihnen verkrampft und abgehackt zu und verließ die Aufzuchtshütte.

Charlie starrte ihm nach, bis es offensichtlich wurde, dass Oliver ungeduldig wurde.

"Welcher Scheiß?"

"Du bist abgehauen."

"Ich arbeite hier."

"Du hast mir bei St. Mungo's aufgelauert und bist dann weggerannt."

Charlie zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ich wüsste auch nicht, worüber wir noch hätten reden sollen."

"Oh, mir fällt da was ein. Wie wär's mit deinem verkappten Liebesgeständnis?"

Er merkte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Verdammt, er sah wahrscheinlich aus wie ein kleines Mädchen. Trotzig verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust. "Dazu gibt es aber nichts zu sagen."

"Na, wenn das so ist..." Wood kramte etwas aus seiner Hosentasche hervor. "Eine Karte für das Rückrundenspiel gegen die Harpies. Ich habe vor, deine Schwester unangespitzt in den Boden zu rammen, und dachte, du wärst gerne dabei."

"Wenn ich Zeit habe."

"Klingt gut."

"""

"Und da ist der Schnatz! Bedward hat ihn auch gesehen und setzt zu einem spektakulären Sturzflug an. Ah jetzt ist auch Jones aufgewacht und folgt Bedward, die braucht den Arm nur auszustrecken und... jaaah! Bedward fängt den Schnatz! Die Holyhead Harpies gewinnen mit hundertachtzig zu siebzig! Was für ein phantastisches Spiel!" Die Stimme des Kommentators überschlug sich.

Tatsächlich. Es war ein phantastisches Spiel gewesen, und Wood hatte einige der schönsten Paraden gezeigt, die Charlie je gesehen hatte. Er hatte einmal mehr nur Augen für den Hüter gehabt. Natürlich. Und jetzt musste er sich entscheiden, ob er einfach verschwinden sollte oder... Oder. Er war inzwischen wirklich gut darin, vor den Umkleiden rumzulungern.

"Charlie."

"Oliver."

"Freut mich, dass du Zeit hattest."

"Tolles Spiel, du bist echt zu schade für diese Mannschaft."

"Sag das nicht zu laut, es könnte dich jemand hören und mich verkaufen."

Charlie grinste. "Wie steht's, kann ich dich für ein Bier und Abendessen begeistern? - Ich hab gehört, hier im Pub soll es phantastische Burger geben."

Ebenfalls grinsend hakte Wood sich bei ihm unter. "Wie könnte ich da nein sagen?"


	7. Epilog

**Epilog**

"Zusammenrücken! - Angelina, kannst du ein Stück näher zu Bill... Ron, deine Krawatte... Ah, wundervoll."

Molly eilte hektisch an Charlies Seite, um seinen Umhang zurecht zu rücken, während Arthur noch mit Hermine und Harry an der Muggel-Kamera herumdokterte.

Sie versuchten inzwischen seit über einer halben Stunde, alle fünfzehn Mitglieder der Familie Weasley auf ein einziges Photo zu bekommen, auf dem Victoire grade nicht an seinen Haaren zog, Rons Krawatte nicht verrutscht und die leichte Wölbung von Audreys Bauch zu erkennen war. - Ein schier unmögliches Unterfangen, das Bill ohne Ende amüsierte.

"Ollie, Liebling, leg doch deinen Arm um Charlie. Ja, das ist schön. Harry, komm her, ich will sehen ob dein Umhang zu Fleurs passt. Harry!"

"Ich könnte den Knaller jetzt zünden", flüsterte George und fing sich dafür einen Ellbogenstoß von Angelina ein.

Charlie beugte sich vor. "Knaller?"

"Unter der Kamera."

Bill warf einen kurzen Blick zur Kamera. "Wie viel explodiert?"

"Theoretisch nur die Kamera... Es wäre schon echt Pech, wenn da noch irgendwelche Roben Feuer fangen", grinste George und wich dem zweiten Ellbogenhieb geschickt (oder wahrscheinlich geübt) aus.

"Ich kenn mich mit Brandwunden aus", stellte Charlie fest, bevor seine Mutter ihn wieder zurück auf seinen Platz beorderte und Oliver anwies, wie er die Haare seines Freundes umzuordnen hatte. "Tu's, George!"

Der Knaller war ein echtes Weasley-Produkt. Der Lärm war ohrenbetäubend, als die Kamera an der Wohnzimmerdecke in winzige Stücke zerbrach, die sich selbst entzündeten als sie wieder zu Boden fielen.

"GEORGE WEASLEY!"

Bill drückte Victoire an seine Brust und duckte sich zur Seite weg. Charlie griff nach Olivers Arm und zog ihn hinter seinen Brüdern gen Tür.

"""

"Das Photo wird nachgeholt", verkündete George in dem er den aufgebrachten Tonfall seiner Mutter perfekt imitierte. "Sobald die Kamera repariert ist."

Bill zuckte mit den Achseln. "Was viel wichtiger ist: Gewonnen!" Breit grinsend legte er einen Arm um Olivers Schultern. "Darf ich vorstellen: Mein wunderbarer Schwager Oliver Wood."

"Hi Oliver", winkten Ginny und Hermine.

Noch bevor Charlie seine Verwirrung kund tun konnte, legte Bill den anderen Arm um ihn. "Und mein wunderbarer, _schwuler_ Bruder Charlie."

"Hi Charlie!"

"Haben euch irgendwelche Kamerateile am Kopf getroffen oder so?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, sie haben eine Wette gewonnen."

"Und Ron hat verloren", grinste Ginny, als würde das alles erklären, und bekam dafür die Zunge rausgestreckt.

George seufzte, als er aus der Tasche seiner Weste eine goldene Münze zog. "Fang, Bill."

"Was für eine Wette?"

Ginny nahm grinsend ihre Galleone von Ron entgegen und grinste ihren großen Bruder an. "Ach, das würdst du nicht verstehen."


End file.
